minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Articles
The unnoficially dubbed "Ancient Articles/Pages" are strange pieces of assumed writing apart of a collection of an unknown origin. Description History One of the ancient articles was found, but not announced publicly, in 2001. After further investigation of other pages, news went around all over the world in 2014 that strange, symbolic writing on "tablets" were discovered, strangely, in open, grassy fields. The orginazations investigating these articles are keeping many things secret, but some information and images have been leaked of what they are finding. Many people are getting very suspicious that the investigating orginazation is hiding too much from the public and may be bringing the government into the whole ordeal, possibly to distract people of the whole matter. Article 1 It is unknown if this was named "article 1" because it was the first one found or if it is the first in the series of pages. The giant, symmetrical symbol on the top has no discovered, but clearly intentional, meaning. The "page" it is written on was in fact proven not to be a page out of paper, but of some other very strange material not found anywhere in Aero, even after endless searches across the universe. The symbol is theorized to have possibly been written in Neon (the element), or an undiscovered element reflecting characteristics that of neon. The symbol itself glows under very dark conditions. The slate in which the symbol is written on has some distinguishable characteristics - it is most likely a sort of metal, since it conducts cold temperatures and electricity very well, and is very shiny in appearance and solid to the touch. The red, cracked area is very brittle and easily chipped, possibly due to some exposure of an element that broke the slate's element(s) up in a fashion similar to iron rusting. The atoms of the slate/paper have currently not been observed. The information on article 1 was leaked by an employee on October 26th, 2014, before he was promptly fired and sent to federal prison for several months. According to his blog post as par to the leak, they had dubbed the paper's element "Floranium" and the writing/"ink's" element "Kroneon", in relation to the field that article 1 was found in (Floranium) and the similarity to neon (Kroneon). These names, however, are not official and most likely will change when more is discovered about the ancient articles. Article 2 Article 2 was confirmed to have been discovered, but there are no publicly known photos of what it looks like. According to the blog post of the employee responsible for leaking the information, however, article 2 was found just 20 miles away from article 1, and the writing is in a different color than article 1's and 4's. Article 3 Article 3 has never been mentioned by leak nor official release. However, since only articles 1, 2, and 4 have been mentioned, it is widely assumed that the blog leak hid the existence of article 3 for unknown reasons. Article 4 Article 4 was confirmed to have been discovered, but there are no publicly known photos of what it looks like. According to the blog post of the employee responsible for leaking the information, however, article 4 was found just 11 miles away from article 1, and the writing is in a different color than article 1's and 2's. Rumors *The articles are fake *There are 6 articles known, not 3 *3 was hid to avoid the mention of 369 *The articles were a prank *The articles are from a different dimension or reality plane or universe *The articles are a government hoax (even though the government has no involvement whatsoever) *The article's images are fake *The articles tell a prophecy *The article's elements are fake and are really just pen & paper *The investigators don't know what it is or how to figure out what it is, therefore are hiding it Explanations #'Hoax' - To draw attention to himself, the employee who leaked the information posted fake images and information about "articles", in which either are really figments of fiction in his mind or something he was told to post by the "investigators" who "found" the "articles". Reasons being because there is no explanation as to why the articles were randomly found lying in open plains, where anybody could see it, when they are the only ones who noticed it. #'Prophetic' - An unknown being from a different universe forsaw an event in Aero, then logged a prophetic riddle for those in Earth to warn them of this event. Reasons being because the elements in the articles are not of Aero, and could possibly be from a different universe. Though this explanation has many logic gaps in it, it is the most believed one. #'Apocalyptic' - A variation of the prophetic explanation; an unknown being from a different universe has intentions to do harm to Aero for some reason and, in a symbolic riddle, sent a "warning message" to Earth of possibly either fight, flee, or surrender. Reasons being because ditto of above. #'Historic' - Somehow, ancient writing from a sentient or semisentient race has been transported to Earth due to a collapse or fracture between the reality borders of Earth's dimension and the alien's, therefore causing objects to spill between the two. The writing may have something to do with the race's history or lore. Reasons being because there is no other real logical explanation as to why the articles were found in random locations in open areas without warning. #'Hallucination' - For some purpose, a being warped realities, causing strange articles to appear in open grasslands, in which the targeted audience (the investigators) happened to stumble upon and see it as a real, physical object, when in actuality it may not even be real. Reasons being because if they were real objects, other people would have seen them before the investigators due to the glowing letters, but if it is a hallucination, only the targeted audience would see it, and there have been no other recorded reports of such articles in history. #'Dystopia' - Creatures of another universe or unknown creatures of Aero came to Earth for the purpose of colonizing or destroying some part of Aero many years ago, but have become more active when something of their species' possession (the articles) comes up, which may be a message sent by their species regarding instructions of what to do. In order to appear inconspicuous to the indigenous species of Earth (humans), they disguise themselves as humans and also go as far to hire real humans in their investigation company, but do not allow real humans to know of the articles - therefore they sent the blogging employee to prison for letting the world know about the articles, since the aliens may have needed to decipher the article's instructions in private as to not direct attention to themselves before they could execute some military or hostile act to start a war. Reasons being because if a real investigation company had found such a strange and elusive article, they would have spread it immediately to the public, and have no reason whatsoever to fire an employee. This explanation is viewed as the most logical. #'Distraction' - Due to many other strange happenings going on in the world involving creatures as dangerous as Hevoc or Drakadei, an unknown being attempted distracting the mortals of the world with a fake, or possibly even real but meaningless, series of articles, and making it seem as secretive as possible so mortals that may have heard of such terrible creatures outside of Aero do not focus so much on them and focus more on the article's rumors. Reasons being because the investigation company seems overly secretive and too protective of the information, and just so happens to pop up right when many dangerous creatures are being known to the public. #'Divinity' - Though this is the least believed explanation, it explains that some creature may have intervened to give humans the technology to spread across the stars, but put the secret in the form of a message in a random location that, when deciphered, gives humans vast knowledge of spaceship mechanics and such. 'WHICH EXPLANATION DO YOU BELIEVE?' Category:RPG Category:Stories